


five times she lied and the one time she didn't

by kaliebee



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: a boy tells her he loves her





	five times she lied and the one time she didn't

_ i _

a boy tell her he loves her

she knows he's lying

the words taste like venom as she regurgitates them, does what's expected of her 

they burn her tongue, leave a pit in her stomach

when he kisses her she ignores the urge to scream and lets him

_ ii _

a boy tells her he loves her

she knows he’s telling the truth

_ i love you i love you i love you _

he says them like she’s a goddess made to be worshiped

fire, violent and destructive

_ iii  _

a boy tells her he loves her

she knows he’s a liar, but in that moment he’s never been more honest

lies pile up around them with that one truth settling in the middle

her honesty would kill him if he knew

she lies

_ iv _

a boy tells her he loves her

she knows he’s lying for one thing only

his voice is deep, her stomach churning

his hands are rough, lips chapped

she’s being torn apart from the inside out

_ v _

a boy tells her he loves her

she knows he’s lying to cover up a bigger secret

his words fall flat and her’s do too

they both know the other is a liar

that doesn’t change a thing

_ vi _

a girl tells her she loves her

she shivers at her words, the soft lips whispering them

fire, warm and soft

all her life she’s lied through her teeth

but this time, she tells the truth


End file.
